


can someone please write this

by pepperlover100



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: random ass ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlover100/pseuds/pepperlover100
Comments: 1





	can someone please write this

Like I saw this YouTube video of marinette being adriens assistant and he think she's Nathalie and I thought about it and like they look the same, they make the same faces and they both have blue hair and blue eyes. Nathalie if she got rid of the red streak is a taller marinette and more professional but what ever. And marinette is quite organised like an assistant. And super smart like she figure every detail of her surprise party because juleka had a bike pump. That also makes her observent. 

I have no idea how to write one but can someone please write a bio mom Nathalie AU

Video link  
https://youtu.be/m9YQKwDUCaE


End file.
